Heroes of Olympus: Leo's Masterpiece
by Tito-DPU2003
Summary: 1. Chapter 1: The Incredible Small Box Calypso stared at the sky. It was also blue but now there were some black clouds coming from the East. Might the storm'll raise soon, she thought. And she felt the true storm have raised in her soul for nearly days. Cause' why? Leo was working, maybe doing something. Calypso didn't know. That's the question. But she knew this: he have been


1. Chapter 1: The Incredible Small Box

Calypso stared at the sky. It was also blue but now there were some black clouds coming from the East. _Might the storm'll raise soon,_ she thought. And she felt the true storm have raised in her soul for nearly days.

Cause' why? Leo was working, maybe doing something. Calypso didn't know. That's the question. But she knew this: he have been in his working room for 3 days without coming outside.

Calyso walked to the door with the words 'On working. Please don't come in.' She knocked the door, said " Leo, you wanted to been there forever?" A voice came from the another side of the door " Uh. Calypso, can't you just wait for me? You've asked that stupid question for 14 times since the day I've been here. Can you just stop?". " Nope", said Calypso.

_Always like that. No better results. Nothing._ Calypso was talking in her mind. She was really depressed. And sad, too. She walked to her room and laid on her bed. She slowly went to her sleep.

Next morning, she walked to Leo's room again, with resolved. She knocked on his door " Leo, if you don't want to get out, I'll try anything to get you out of there." Leo's voice came out from the room " Go away, Calypso. I'm nearly finish my machine." ._A machine? He's making a machine? For days? _Calypso surprised with the all the thoughts in her mind, both old and new. Then she asked other questions to find out.

" So, which's machine? Does it like the one you built last month?"

" Nope. This machine will make the world know my name!"

" Really?" said Calypso with more surprised. She also believe in others, specialy Leo. And plus, she can't imagine how it make Leo become famous.

" Yup. So let me done this work." said Leo.

" OK. But can I see it?"

" Nope."

" Oh Leo, please!"

" Still no."

" Please!"

" That doesn't working."

" I'll give you what you want."

" Are you telling the truth?"

" I am not a liar. I'll keep my promised."

" OK, you're such a curious girl."

" Thanks Leo!" said Calypso with thrilled.

The door clicked, then opened and Leo appeared in front of Calypso eyes. He looked very dirty. So did the room he stayed in. There were some old machines in here. And,

" What's the hell with you?" said Calypso.

" Nothing. It's just dust. Let me show you my masterpieces!"

Calypso pointed at a little small box on Leo's desk at the left corner in the room. It's pretty cute, with the color golden yellow but she was not sure it was make by real gold.

" Is that your masterpieces?" asked Calypso.

" Well done, Calypso. How do you know that?" said Leo with surprised.

" I just guess. Something special in this room must be it."

Leo walked to his desk, took the little box, turned back to Calypso and handed it to her.

" Whoa, it's really..."

" Cool, right?" said the son of Hephaestus.

" Yes. But how do we use it?" asked Calypso.

Leo pressed a button in the top of the box, said " Turn into a car."

The box changed it shape from a little small box into a big car, but still had the color golden yellow.

" Awesome!" said Calypso with both thrilled and surprised.

" Not really. This box can't change it shape into somethings too small."

" Like what?"

" Maybe a phone or somethings like that, or smaller than that."

2. Chapter 2: Something Had Happened

The next few days, Calypso still saw Leo working with his box. All day long in his room were the sounds of hammer, tools and a lot of other noises that made Calypso felt a little bit nervous. But now his door room didn't lock anymore, so Calypso can go inside if she want.

" Hey Valdez, need some help?" Calypso smiled, sat down next to Leo.

" Why?" asked Leo.

" Cause' you're tired. You should take a break." said Calypso.

" That's true", Leo stopped working, stared at her " But can you do it?"

" Oh, I can try." said Calypso.

" OK, here you are. Try to put it into that tiny hole."

" Let me do it." said Calypso with her smiled on her face.

" I should take some fresh air." said Leo with tired.

Leo walked outside the room, that made Calypso felt surprised this was the first time he went outside his room since the day he started making this box, until now. _For a long time_, she thought.

The next days, everything were like usual. Leo often let Calypso help him with his working and that was really good. But something had happened. It went in a cold winter morning when Leo was busy with his little box ( with a little help from Calypso).

" I think it need some energy." said Leo with a little discomfort.

" Electricity. Maybe it will work." said Calypso.

" I don't think so, it might be dangerous but, just try." agreed from Leo.

Calypso took a deep breath. "Let's try "said Leo. He pressed the button ' Electricity ' and suddenly the box explored! The whole room looked like ruins. Leo and Calypso were pushed down by the explosion.

" Are you OK, Calypso?" Leo quickly ran to her.

" I'm OK." said Calypso with a little pain in her left arm. " Look! Leo, the box!" Calypso screamed in scared when she looked onto Leo's desk.

The box was still there. The box with the color golden yellow was still there, on Leo's desk. " I think the interrupted was from inside the box." Leo said in surprised, or scared, or both of them. "But how it came outside without making the box explored? How?".

However, after that day, Leo and Calypso were still working with that box, but definitely a little nervous when they saw the box changed it shape.

That was not too scared. But this was too scared: after the explosion of the box, Calypso felt some strange in her house. A lot of times she felt like someone was talking in Leo's working room when he came outside. But anytime she looked into his room, she saw nothing except the little box on Leo's desk. Sometimes she talked to Leo about that but he didn't care. That made Calypso scared. Even Leo didn't believe her.

And one time, she went to Leo's working room. When she stepped inside, she saw the box had the color dark red and then it turned to black! . She thought it was a Leo's trick so she didn't care. But when she heard Leo said " I didn't come to that room for these days.", she felt very frightened. _What have happened?_, she said to herself.

3. Chapter 3: Monster Inside

Calypso knew it was a unusual box, which was dangerous for her. And Leo, too. _Why doesn't he listen to me?_ she thought. What was a difficult situation to solve, specially, with Calypso.

Calypso tried convinced Leo at many time.

" Leo, something bad have happened... Hey, are you listening to me?" always were too familiar to Leo. But, his answer were also too familiar to Calypso. " Nope. I'm working. " Always were that.

_Anything have to come, it'll come_, Calypso thought. And on these days, Leo had to finish his incredible box. And he did it. Well done, Leo! But when Calypso touched the box, it turned the color from golden yellow to bright green and then it turned to black with the spikes were growing. It seemed to attack Calypso. _It's too dangerous_, Calypso thought and she didn't want to touch it anymore.

Finally came the spring, after the whole long winter. But it was still cold. Not cold, it was cool. And Leo wanted to show his masterpiece to his friends in both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. He invited them to his house. Of course, by e-mails.

Calypso was watering a tree in her garden as a gardener when she heard a knock at her door house. She walked to her front yard and opened it.

" Hey Calypso! " Annabeth grinned.

" We've finally came here. After a big practise at our camp." said Percy and Piper at the same time.

" Whoa, what's a surprised. You guy came here to visit us?" Calypso grinned.

" Oh, Leo didn't tell you about this, did he?" said Jason with a little dissapointed on his face.

" I don't know." Calypso said with a little bit sad on her face.

" Anyway," said Percy with thrilled " Leo told us on e-mails he had made a incredibble box and he wanted to show us today."

" Is that true?" asked Calypso.

" Yup." said Hazel.

" OK, let's come inside. We don't want everyone have to stay here forever." said Annabeth.

Calypso and the Stolls walked inside. They were talking all the way.

" So Calypso, what is Leo doing at the moment?" asked Frank.

" He's doing something in his room." said Calypso. "Why don't you go and find out?"

"Good idea!" said Frank.

" Hey Calypso, what's that box like? Something will make the world know his name?" Piper snickered.

" Of course yes, cause' it was made by the great son of Hephaestus."

Percy grinned with a wicked face.

" My best friend!" Jason yelled and ran to Leo when he saw his friend.

" Long time no see, Leo!" said Percy with glad.

" C'mon, guy! I need to show you this." Leo grinned.

Leo went to his room, pushed the door and walked inside. Calypso and thee Stolls walked behind him. Leo stepped on the floor, he turned on the switch. All the ruins slowly appeared in front of their eyes. This made they felt a little frightened.

" I bet that if Nico was here, he would say this place is as scared as his father palace." said Jason.

" Yes, that's true. Even worse than that." said Percy with a haunted voice." I bet there are some mystery secrets are hiding somewhere in this room." He was trying to make someone scared.

" Stop that, Percy, don't make me scared!" said Piper with frightened.

" Beauty Queen, is that too scared for you?" Leo snickered.

" Seaweed Brain, that isn't too scared." said Annabeth." They're just old machines."

" Leo used to use them sometimes, but they have broken." said Calypso.

" Yup. I didn't use them anymore, for a very long time ago." said Leo at the front." But I'm feeling something strange here. Not like the usual."

Suddenly, Piper screamed and quickly hid behind Jason.

" What's that, Piper?" Calypso asked her when she was hiding behind Jason.

" Look...look at that!" Piper pointed at Leo's working desk at the left corner of the room, with fear on her eyes.

There was...nothing on that desk.

" What's wrong with you, Piper? Look! Nothing on that desk." said Hazel with disappointed.

" I...I just saw it! It had the color golden yellow turned to bright green and then dark with sharp spikes on it back! I saw it was moving from the window to the desk. And then, nothing on that desk when you turned back." said Piper, still too scared.

" What's it can be?" Leo tapped a finger on his chin, asked himself.

" Hey, that is it! It must be your incredible box, Leo!" said Calypso.

" No, it isn't. My box can't do this!" Leo said, surprised and scared.

" Look, Leo. That's the truth. A few days ago, I've touched it and it seemed to attack me. With the color and the shape looked correctly like what Piper just told us!" said Calypso.

" No, it can't be ..." Leo voice became a silent sound.

Suddenly, Annabeth screamed. Everyone turned back and they saw a monster on Leo's working desk. It was Leo's box!

" Draw back, Leo!" Percy walked to the front with his magic sword. He had a fought with the monster. Suddenly, the monster jumped up and grabbed Percy's arm. His sword had thrown out.

" Percy! Careful!" Annabeth screamed to him.

Suddenly, the monster box jumped up again, but this time was into them with it sharp spikes. Then everything went black.

4. Chapter 4: The Matrix Of Darkness

Calypso woke up in dark and silent. She felt a little bit hurt at her head. " What's this place and where are everyone?" Calypso talked to her mind. " Hey Callie! I'm here!" yelled Annabeth. She ran to Calypso.

" Do you know where this place is?" asked Annabeth.

" I don't know. I'm not sure we're in Leo's working room." said Calypso when she looked around.

" Look, Calypso! Behind you!" Annabeth screamed.

Calypso turned back and she saw... the monster box! It was running into them. " Draw back, Callie!" Annabeth said. She went to the front with her weapon was a short knife. She had a slashing battle with the monster box. The monster box ran away after almost of it spikes were cut down by Annabeth.

" We should find out where everyone are." said Annabeth.

" But...how?" said Calypso. " Too dark in here. I almost can't see anything. And what will happen when the monster come back?"

" OK, just try." said Annabeth.

They walked slowly in the dark with their eyes were nearly blind. This place was too silent. Calypso can heard clearly they steps sound.

" Hey Calypso, look at that!" yelled Annabeth when she saw a light.

" Should we go into that light?" said Calypso.

" Do it. And find out." said Annabeth with her voice clear.

They went closer to the mystery light that they were not sure what was it. Suddenly, they heard a noise. " Hello? Anyone? I need help!". Calypso shocked. That was Leo's voice.

" Leo, where are you?" said Annabeth with her voice loudly.

" I'm here! Upper of you!" yelled Leo.

Annabeth looked up and she saw Leo was entangled in a huge spider nest.

" Stay there, Leo! We'll come to rescue you!" Calypso yelled.

" Look, Callie! I can't go anywhere with this!" said Leo.

" Ladies to the rescue!' yelled Annabeth.

Annabeth tried hardly climbed up a wall near the spider nest. The wall was very old so it face was really scabrous. That made Annabeth climbed easier. When she climbed to the top, she grabbed a corner of the nest and tried to cut it. The nest fell down with Leo inside it.

" Be carefull!" Calypso screamed when she saw Leo fell down the ground.

" Are you OK?" asked Calypso when she walked to Leo.

" I'm OK. This ground is pretty soft."smiled Leo.

" We've got to find the others." said Annabeth when she climbed down the wall.

" Annabeth!" yelled Percy.

" Seaweed Brain, where are you all the time?" asked Annabeth.

" I've got stuck in a water pond with seaweed grabbed my feet. They were trying to make me drown. But you know, I'm a son of Poseidon, the god of the ocean, so I...

" OK, OK, I already know the end of your story." grinned Leo.

They continued their journey to find everyone. After a few hours, they arrived to a giant statue of Zeus.

" I bet that Jason must be somewhere around here." said Percy when he tapped a finger on the Zeus statue giant toe.

" Why?' asked Calypso.

" Cause' he is a son of Zeus." Annabeth smiled.

They sat down under the giant statue, took a break. Actually, there is no signal to demonstrate that Jason was here. But then, they heard a sound. It came from under the statue giant foot.

" It must be someone!" said Annabeth when she heard that noise.

" Let's find out!" said Percy.

" How can we get in?" Calypso asked when she tapped her hand on Zeus giant foot. Suddenly, the giant foot was picked up and there was a tunnel under it. " How strange is it!" said Leo with surprised.

They went inside the tunnel. After a few minutes, they saw Piper, Hazel and were hiding behind a wall.

" Piper! Hazel! Frank!" yelled Calypso.

" Ssshhh!" Piper whisted when she saw her friends.

" Come here." said Frank.

" What's happening?" said Percy.

" There's no time to explain!" said Piper.

They quickly went behind the wall with Piper and Hazel.

" Tell me, what's happening?" asked Annabeth.

" Look!" said Piper. She pointed to a small shelf on the ground. And behind it was... the monster box! It was running to them with it sharp spikes. Everyone ran out of the wall. Frank jumped out with his bear arm, pushed the box to the opposite wall. After a slashing battle again, the monster box growed bigger and more dangerous." Now it's monster boss!" said Leo. The monster jumped on them, roared and wanted to kill all of them. It pushed everyone down on the ground, used it big claws to attack them. When it claws nearly touched Hazel, suddenly, the monster box stopped and fell to the ground with a huge noise. Everyone stood up, surprised and frightened.

" Are you OK?" Frank asked Hazel when she stood up.

" I'm OK." said Hazel, still frightened.

" What's wrong with it?" said Annabeth.

" I knew it! Leo said. " When I and Calypso were fixing it last few months, we've made it explored by putting to much electricity inside it! That's why it was dangerous!"

" Oh, yes!" Calypso grinned. Everybody smiled and laughed.

Then everyone tried to find the way out. Surprised, Piper met Jason at the way they went out. Life turned to normal to everyone.

The End


End file.
